


basho

by mirrordance



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, and some hair washing... and some cooking.., taking care of makoto is what rin does best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrordance/pseuds/mirrordance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is so wrong,” Rin says. He passes his gaze at Makoto again and winces at the eyebags underneath his eyes, the way his hair seems to be matted near his temples and his – </p>
<p>“Jesus, when was the last time you shaved?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	basho

Rin knows most of the people he's affiliated with are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. He's not a worrywart or anything of the like, and the only time he'd be ultimately concerned is when he finds someone hanging and coughing like hell on their death bed. That's how he works.

So, it's not like he's meant to call Makoto for the fifth time. It's not like he _means_ to text him for the seventh time without a reply back. And it's been almost a week since he's seen Makoto since he's been busy training on the swim team, so it's not like this is out of the ordinary. He calls and mails because for some reason – or rather, a reason he doesn't feel the need to admit – his mind won't stop whirling back to Makoto no matter how hard he tries to give it up. If hearing Makoto's voice will help, then so be it. Concern isn't part of this at all, Rin thinks. Not at all, he stresses firmly, punching the 'call' button of his cellphone.

“I swear to god,” Rin begins, gritting his teeth and clutching his phone tighter. “If you don't pick up I'm going to raise hell the next time I see –“

Finally, Makoto picks up.

“You,” Rin trails off. He straightens out of the slump on his couch. He narrows his eyes when Makoto doesn't answer. “Hey, Makoto. This is probably the millionth time I've called you.”

“Makoto?” he asks, eyes widening when he only hears heavy, hoarse breathing on the other end. Makoto still doesn't answer him.

“Hey,” Rin says carefully, slowly. “Are you there? Makoto, if you're not answering I swear to –”

There's a grunt, a drawn out groan then the soft sound of rustling sheets. 

“Makoto,” Rin says again, voice rising. “Hey, listen to me.”

Another groan and with Rin's luck, the phone line goes dead.

–

After opening Makoto's door with the spare key underneath one of the flowerpots, Rin's mouth gapes. All the blinds are drawn shut and there are empty convenience store bentos everywhere. He eyes one wedged between the bookshelf and television stand with dismay as he slips off his shoes.

“Who lives here?” he wonders aloud as he passes the living room, looking around for any vague inkling that this was ever Makoto's apartment which is usually filled with clean lines and fresh air and light spilling through the open windows. He walks cautiously around a mound of ramen wrappers, his face in an almost permanent frown. He wrinkles his nose and turns sharply, walking towards Makoto's bedroom. When he opens the room, he sees Makoto burrowed deeply underneath the covers.

He squints into the darkness, inching his hands forward while padding slowly over the carpet. 

“Makoto?” he asks, groping the bedspread until he feels something solid. “Hey, are you in there?”

There's a rumble beneath his hand, vaguely like a groan but not enough to be discernible. Makoto shifts, then Rin sees his face briefly before it disappears into the duvet again.

“Hey,” Rin says, loudly. He puts a knee onto the bed, leaning in. “Are you dead?”

Another muffled groan, then a clear, loud sigh. Rin tries to unravel Makoto from underneath the sheets but fails. He breathes sharply through his nose and rolls his eyes, moving off the bed. He spots the curtains on the opposite side of the room and his mouth spreads in a wide grin. If there's anything that wakes Makoto up, it's sunlight. A lot of it.

He opens up the curtains, light filling up all the corners of the room and when he turns, he sees the top of Makoto's head disappearing underneath the covers and his body curling into a tight ball.

“The only reason why I'm here is because you've been shit at answering your phone,” Rin says, approaching the bed with his hands on his hips. He doesn't voice aloud that he's been a bit worried. And, he _may_ be here because he's missed seeing Makoto, all bright and welcoming. He does, however, admit to himself that he misses the way he looks on lazy Sunday mornings in bed, all bare skin and slow smiles with the sun hitting just so while Rin's there to soak it all in. He grips the covers and he feels Makoto shift underneath as if he's bracing himself. 

“Accept the consequences, Makoto,” he says as he pulls the covers off and away from him. The minute he sees Makoto, he releases his grip in shock. The covers pile in a careless heap at his feet.

“Who the hell are you?” he asks.

“What?” Makoto asks, confused, voice muffled after turning his face into the mattress. He turns his head sluggishly, scrubs his face with a hand and squints up at Rin. “It's me. Who else would it be?”

Rin opens his mouth, closes it and points a finger at Makoto. Makoto's eye cross.

“No,” he says in disbelief, brow creasing. He leans in. “You're definitely not Makoto. Have you looked in the mirror?”

Makoto laughs softly and sits up to look at the mirror across the room. Rin makes a strangled noise when he looks down at Makoto's naked torso because Makoto isn't even wearing any boxers and he _always_ wears boxers even after rounds of sex where they're both exhausted and blissfully fucked out. 

“This is so wrong,” Rin says. He passes his gaze at Makoto again and winces at the eyebags underneath his eyes, the way his hair seems to be matted near his temples and his – 

“Jesus, when was the last time you shaved?”

“I'm a mess, I know,” Makoto says, closing his eyes. He wavers, falling back onto his bed with a soft plop. “I feel like someone has taken my brain and made mush out of it.”

“I can see that,” Rin says. 

Makoto passes a hand over his face again, eyes still closed.

“My head is throbbing,” he says. He opens his eyes, heavy-lidded, only enough to look at Rin when he raises his head slightly off the mattress. “Could you – could you just make it dark again, please?” 

Rin ignores him and slides in next to him, lying on his stomach. He rests his chin on his chest and reaches over to press a hand onto his forehead. His skin feels clammy and a tad grimy underneath his palm. He frowns deeply.

“What even happened to you? It's only been a week. Are you sick? Have you faced some pre-midlife crisis?” he wonders, eyes darting everywhere to search Makoto's face for some sort of sign. 

Makoto sighs heavily, pressing closer into Rin's touch. 

“Finals, I suppose,” he says. He shifts, and Rin moves to lie down flat next to him. “My papers had due dates on top of each other and I had three group projects where everyone didn't want to cooperate. It was a nightmare. But I'm fine now, Rin. Thanks for checking up on me.”

He opens his eyes and sees Rin's forehead creasing. He laughs quietly, reaching out to smooth it under his fingers then smiles at him, loose and easy. He leans in to place a quick kiss on the corner of Rin's frown.

“Stop frowning,” he teases, reaching a hand out to stroke Rin's cheek. “Or your face will stay that way.”

Rin feels his face heat up and he tears away from Makoto's gaze.

“Whatever,” he says, and zones back in on the beard covering most of Makoto's face. “You're not fine. I mean. That beard.”

“Oh,” Makoto says, pulling away from Rin to touch his chin, rubbing thoughtfully. “You don't like it? I wanted to try something new for a change.”

Rin barks out a laugh, rolling his eyes. 

“No, it's gonna go,” he replies, rolling off the bed. He tugs on Makoto's arm. “Come on.” 

“Can we just stay in bed?” Makoto asks, pleadingly. “Don't you just want to do that?”

Rin's hold weakens for a moment then he tightens his hand again, giving Makoto a look.

“Tempting,” he says. “But I'm not going to let you kiss me again with that thing on your face.”  
He narrows his eyes at it again and Makoto touches it again in slight discomfort. 

“It's like an animal,” he says.

“That was a little harsh,” Makoto laughs. “But okay.”

He lets Rin tug him towards the bathroom and pushes his shoulders so that he could sit on the edge of the bathtub. 

“Don't move,” he says firmly. He opens the medicine cabinet to pick up his shaving cream and his razor. He closes the toilet seat then plops down onto it. He looks at Makoto again, warily. 

Makoto laughs underneath his gaze, shoulders shaking, “What?”

“Don't move,” Rin says again, placing a hand to squeeze at Makoto's thigh. Makoto only smiles then closes his eyes, pliant as Rin begins to smooth shaving cream onto his face, lip caught between his teeth as he begins to carefully shave off his beard.

They're silent while Rin works, Makoto humming a quiet tune under his breath. Rin finds out halfway through it's one of his favorite songs, one he showed Makoto once during one of their first dates because music was the only way to soothe his nerves when Makoto reached over to hold his hand for the first time.

–

“Can you stop making fun of my beard now that it's gone?” Makoto asks, running a hand past his clean, shaven face.

Rin says nothing, face void of an expression when his eyes pass over him. Makoto looks back, shifting uncomfortably. 

“What is it? What's wrong?” he asks. 

“When was the last time you took a bath?”

Makoto raises his eyebrows, then his shoulders and Rin's nose wrinkles, disgusted. 

“I don't know?” he says with a short huff of a laugh and as much as Rin likes that sound, the grease spread throughout Makoto's hair is distracting him. He shoos Makoto off the edge of the bathtub and begins to draw a bath with enough warm water for the both of them.

“Take off your clothes,” he orders, already reaching out towards the hem of Makoto's shirt. With a bit more whining on Makoto's part, they're finally inside with Makoto pressed up against Rin's chest. He sighs happily as Rin begins to wash his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

“That feels good,” Makoto says, easing closer into Rin's chest. “I should get dirty more often.”

“No,” Rin says, tapping Makoto's head gently. “The only time you can get dirty is when you're talking in bed but never like this. This is disgusting.”

His face pinches when he glances at the murky bathwater. He sighs, loudly, chest heaving when he reaches beside the tub to find the soap. When he finds it, Makoto speaks, low and teasing.

“Yeah, I agree,” he says, fingers brushing Rin's thigh. “I'm absolutely disgusting.”

He inches farther up Rin's thigh, and Rin's had it. He pushes him into the water with a frown.

When Makoto resurfaces, he's laughing, voice bouncing off the bathroom walls. His eyes are teasing when he pushes his bangs out of his face, turning to look at Rin and instead of pushing his head back into the water, he surges forward to kiss Makoto. 

He bites lightly at Makoto's mouth, threading his fingers into his hair. Makoto gasps, surprised, turning his body to press against Rin. Rin groans, his head falling back and Makoto begins to kiss at the hollow of his throat, sucking at his pulse point before licking and sucking at one of his nipples. Rin jolts, moan bubbling up his throat. He presses a hand against his mouth but Makoto catches it, intertwining his fingers with his.

“I wanna hear you,” Makoto says. The first brush against Rin's hardening cock has Rin moaning again, hand slipping to grip the edge of the bathtub. Makoto closes his fingers around him then with a jerk of his wrist, he has Rin in the palm of his hand. 

“Makoto,” Rin gasps out, reaching out to grip at Makoto's back. There will be marks later but Makoto doesn't mind, Rin knows. He knows how much he likes it. 

“Tell me what you want,” Makoto says, closing his fist tighter, closer. Rin's hips jerk and he wraps his legs around Makoto's waist, pulling him in. 

“I want you,” he says. 

Makoto begins to jerk with quick, easy strokes over his cock, pausing only to thumb at the cockhead. He leans down to kiss Rin, open-mouthed, swallowing all the groans Rin grits out. Makoto has always been good at this, unraveling Rin with a small quirk of his wrist and his lips at his throat and it never takes long because Rin begins to feel it, the low, white-hot burn pooling in him. He begins to pant, hands clawing at Makoto's back. 

“Makoto,” he says, “I'm gonna –“

“Come on,” Makoto says. “Come on.” And with one more twist of his wrist, Rin comes, voice caught in his throat, back arching. Makoto strokes him through it, kissing Rin's temple, the corner of his mouth, his jaw. Rin trembles underneath his touch, closing his eyes to catch his breath. After a minute, he bats weakly at Makoto's hand from his sensitive cock and Makoto complies, rubbing his hands gently over Rin's sides instead. When he opens his eyes, Makoto's grinning down at him, wet hair plastered on his forehead. 

Makoto's hand pass up his side and when he opens his eyes, Makoto's grinning down at him.

“I'm not done with you yet,” he says, pulling Rin in for another kiss.

–

“Still dirty?” Makoto asks breathlessly over Rin.

“Fucking filthy,” Rin answers, sighing and flopping an arm over his face. His legs slip off Makoto's waist and he sighs again, turning his head to stare at the bruises peppered on the curve of his shoulder.

“Fantastic,” he says, neither talking to Makoto or commenting on anything in particular.

Makoto laughs again and leans down to pick Rin up, mouthing at each bruise with a brush of his lips.

–

“I didn't know you could cook anything besides eggs,” Makoto says, chin propped on Rin's shoulder. His wet hair brushes against the side of Rin's face as he curls his arms around Rin's waist. “It smells good.”

“Of course I can,” Rin says defiantly over the sizzling of vegetables in a pan. He nudges Makoto's chin lightly with a raise of his shoulder. “How do you think I survived Australia when my host parents were out of the house? Now, move and sit down.”

He carefully pushes the vegetables onto a plate, then turns over to the counter where a dish of meat he cooked previously waits on another. He places both in front of Makoto, then whirls around to scoop rice into a bowl. He slides that next to the other plates then crosses his arms. Makoto bites his lip when he looks at the food then smiles, lip still caught between his teeth when he looks at Rin.

“What? Are you going to eat or do I have to feed you, too?” Rin says, without any bite to his words. “I could even cut it into smaller pieces if you want, Makoto.”

Makoto shakes his head, still biting his lip and Rin wants to wipe that look off of his face. He picks up his chopsticks to begin eating. Rin grabs his own chopsticks and slides into the seat across from Makoto, picking up some greens to pop into his mouth.

“You know for a while, I thought I would do this for you,” Makoto says fondly, smiling at Rin between bites. Rin ducks his head, cheeks aflame. 

“What are you talking about? Don't be ridiculous,” Rin says, sliding off his seat. He turns away from him to place random dishes he finds on the counter into the sink, avoiding Makoto's gaze. “We can both do this.”

“Right,” Makoto replies warmly. “Thank you, Rin.”

Rin turns around, face hot and Makoto just smiles at him, mouth full.

“Yeah, well,” Rin says, crossing his arms. “I'd rather not shave off whatever the hell was on your face. Let's not let that happen again.”

“Was it really that bad?”

“It really was,” he says.

Makoto laughs, clear and straight through Rin. Rin's stomach makes these awful flips when he hears it. He makes a face when he walks towards the counter and sits opposite from Makoto again, watching him ease into smaller, quieter chuckles. Makoto shoots him a look back, playfully, holding his gaze and Rin frowns, shuffling his feet on the ground. 

“What?” he grumbles.

Makoto leans across the counter to kiss Rin full on the lips.

“It won't happen again,” he promises quietly, smiling against Rin's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> wHAT IS SMUT????????? come discuss this with me or any other exciting things either on my [twitter](http://twitter.com/lightalong) or [tumblr](http://pilotgirls.tumblr.com).


End file.
